


Trash Like Me

by cookiekatt



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Teruteru is a pervert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiekatt/pseuds/cookiekatt
Summary: Byakuya has decided to throw a party on Jabberwock Island and Nagito has been picked for cleaning duty! Hajime visits Nagito while he was cleaning but finds him hiding a knife instead. They were arguing under a table while Teruteru has witnessed them both and think they were either plotting a murder or kissing. Now Hajime has to kiss Nagito to prove that they weren't trying to commit a crime!





	

"H..."

"Hel..."

"Hello...?"

Greenish-brownish eyes peered into mine. Who, what, where, all these questions were going through my head. My vision blurred for a couple of seconds but soon focused on the person kneeling beside me. He was wearing a green jacket with what looks like red pixels on the side and had white hair, matching with his pale skin. Who is this guy? Where am I? What am I doing here? I rubbed my eyes and it felt as if I was in a coma for over a year. 

"Are you okay?" The guy in the green asked. 

"Yeah, but I- what am I doing here? Who are you?" I asked all these questions eagerly waiting for an answer. 

"Ah well, I'm sorry I've must've forgotten my manners, I'm Nagito Komeada, the Ultimate Lucky Student. As for the questions you've just asked, let's talk about that later and get to know each other first." Nagito smiled slightly. 

"I'm Hajime Hinata, thanks for looking after me I guess, anyways my Ultimate Talent is... is..." you pondered. 

Ultimate Talent, Ultimate Talent, what is my Ultimate Talent? Something, something, Hope's Peak Academy, I... ... ... 

"ARGH!" you suddenly screamed in pain, your head was throbbing for some unusual reason. 

"H-Hey!" Nagito shouted out, he started reaching for your hand and held it for comfort. 

After a few minutes the pain seemed to calm down so the two of you started to explore the island you were on, there were more people of course, so many Ultimates with really cool talents and such. It felt like a dream where everything was paradise. I pinched myself to see if it was but no such luck, I felt the pain but really didn't mind, but of course something felt off. I couldn't put my finger on it but, when there's good, there's always a bad. It also seems that I stand correct about my theory. This lovey-dove-y paradise soon came to an end and only started a new beginning of despair. A murder game with 15 students, no escape on this island, an annoying Monomi, an annoying Monokuma, and security cameras to watch us, everywhere. But luckily, someone stepped up to take the position of being our leader and set a party up for tonight. 

"If we set up the party during the day, then it could take place tonight." Byakuya instructed us. 

"But why the hell do we need to have this stupid fucking party?" Fuyuhiko blurted out. "Hmph, s'not like I'll go anyway." 

"Umm, I-I think that what B-Byakuya is trying t-to do is h-have us s-set up a p-party so that we can all become f-f-friends and get along so we wouldn't m-murder anybody..." Mikan shyly whispered. 

"Shut the hell up you UGLY PIG! No one wants to hear your annoying v-v-VOICE, got it?!" Hiyoko shouted while giving the death glare. 

"Hey, in that case why won't we use that old building back there beside the hotel?" Nagito suggested. "Since that building is old, we'll have to clean it up so I suggest that we pick straws to see who has to clean." 

"Hmm, sounds like a splendid idea, everyone, get ready to pick straws." Byakuya commanded us. 

"Jeez, I swear, if I get stuck on cleaning duty I'll kill myself." Kazuichi blandly said. 

"Okay everyone, on one, 3..., 2..., 1...!" Nagito shouted. 

I tugged on my straw and we each compared our straws with each other.

"Ah, looks like I'm stuck on cleaning duty." Nagito smiled and held up his straw. 

"Alright then, I'll get the party ready then." Byakuya left the restaurant. 

"AND~ I'll be getting to cook the feast for tonight and for these lovely ladies..." Teruteru squirmed with excitement.

While the those three went to go take care of things for the party, the rest of us left and had some free time. I was walking back to my cottage but saw a pink-haired girl playing an arcade game in the lobby, since I had nothing else to do maybe I could talk to her, Chiaki. I slowly walked up beside her and pressed a button on my controller to play. 

"Oh, hey Hajime." She looked at me and smiled with tired eyes. "It's nice having a player 2."

I spent some time with Chiaki and gotten a little closer to her. She talked about her dream that she had about the statue in Jabberwock Park but kept on falling asleep so I decided to let her rest and go help out Nagito with his cleaning. I walk over to the old building and swing the door open and I can suddenly smell something good, that's right,Teruteru's cooking back there, I don't want to disturb anyone so I'll be quiet. while Teruteru was in the kitchen, Nagito was in the main hall under a table doing something strange. I see a paint can on the floor and the room looks already clean. I carefully make my way over to where Nagito is at and duck underneath the table and saw him tapping a knife to the back of the table. 

"H-Hajime, what are you doing here?" 

"What the hell Nagito? Why are you taping a knife underneath the table? Don't tell me, are you going to kill someone?" 

"..."

"Answer me now dammit!"

"Ah, looks like you've caught me." 

Suddenly Teruteru rushed into the room. 

"My~ my~, Hajime and Nagito, what dirty things are you two doing under the table? I could sense the passion you two are making from the kitchen so I wanted to see whoit would be. But, I didn't except two guys to be doing such things to each other!" Teruteru exclaimed with excitement.

Nagito tried to jump up but ended up bumping his head against the table, ouch.

"W-We're not doing anything here Teruteru." Nagito protested. 

"Actually Teruteru, you caught us. I was uh- kissing Nagito under the table after I helped him clean up a bit." 

With that, the perverted chef got a nosebleed and bid them goodbye and gave them some privacy to talk things out. 

"You know Hajime, lying isn't a good habit..." Nagito stared at the ground being caught off-guard with the whole kissing situation.

"I'm only using this as an excuse to keep an eye on you, I want you to dispose that knife, or better yet hand it to me so I can give it to Byakuya. I also am going to attend the party with you so you don't kill anyone, I thought I could trust you Nagito." I said, disappointed. 

"Ah I see Hajime, you're doing this... for the sake of hope aren't you."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
____________________________________________________________________________________ 

I spent some time chatting with Nagito until it was time for the party, we headed down over there and got checked for any weapons by Byakuya and headed our way over there while Chiaki was outside keeping guard and Peko was watching for any suspicious activity and protecting some of Byakuya's belongings. The only person who didn't show up was Fuyuhiko, which was predicted. Everything was going smoothly and everyone sat down to eat the feast that Teruteru has cooked. Hiyoko was hanging out with Mahiru and Mikan, Ibuki with Byakuya, Akane with Nekomaru, Kazuichi, Sonia, and Gundham all sitting together, and of course, Nagito and I. I looked around and eveyone was having a good time but Teruteru was eating alone and stood up to the front of the room and asked for everyone's attention. 

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, but it seems that I have witnessed something very horrifying this afternoon and I would like to call out two people that are plotting a murder!" Teruteru exclaimed and pointed to Nagito and I. 

'"W-Wait! I don't think t-that Hajime and Nagito would m-murder anybody!" Mikan tried to defend us but it was useless. 

"This afternoon while I was cooking in this building, I was going to check on Nagito to see how he was doing with his cleaning and I saw Hajime duck underneath the table right over there to meet up with him, I couldn't hear what they were talking about but I'm very sure that they were discussing a murder! Unless, they secretly love each other and they didn't want to get caught making out! That's the only other logical reason Hajime would hide under there with Nagito!" Teruteru shouted as everyone turned to look at us. 

"This isn't true right, you two wouldn't commit a murder, correct?" Byakuya stood up to look us in our eyes. 

"Yes! I promise I- we weren't trying to commit a murder!" I tried to reason with everyone but fear distilled their eyes. 

"Hajime is right, we weren't planning to do something like this." Nagito looked at Teruteru and smirked. 

"Then what? You two were making out underneath the table?" Teruteru's nosebleed suddenly came back and had sparkles in his eyes. 

"Eww, D-DON'T COME NEAR ME YOU FREAKS!" Kazuichi exclaimed. 

"Do not say such rude things about your class mates Kazuichi!" Sonia scolded him. 

"Y-Yes Miss Sonia..."

"IF, you guys want to prove your point then kiss! I mean they could be lying right? I bet these psychopaths are!" Hiyoko shouted at us in disgust.

"WHOOOOOO YEAHHHH! IBUKI WANTS TO SEE YOU TWO KISS!" Ibuki said at the top of her lungs. 

"Yeah, but just don't go touchin' each other's front tails!" Akane laughed. 

"Hehe... seeing t-two guys k-kiss, I wouldn't m-mind seeing that." Mikan blushed.

I faced Nagito with a red face and he looked at me the same. I wrapped my arms around his body and he did the same with my hips. We inched our faces closer and closer with everybody looking so we had to make it seem real. We closed our eyes and I placed my lips on his and let's just say it was a hell of a time, almost everybody started cheering. After that we played truth or dare and lots of other party games and toilet papered Fuyuhiko's cottage while we thought he was sleeping but instead, he came outside cussing us out and chasing us but we eventually got him to party with us along with Peko and Chiaki. 

"Hey Hajime?" Nagito asked. 

"Huh, what is it Nagito?" 

"Thanks for hanging out with trash like me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this guys, it's my first fan fiction so I HOPE you enjoy! If there are any errors please let me know in the comments so I could fix them. I might be writing a more serious fan fiction about Komahina or some x Readers in the future. And as always, don't desBEAR!


End file.
